


Miscommunication

by tjovalboy



Series: Steal ur Ball So Fast (tumblr rap request drabbles) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, TJ rapping, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjovalboy/pseuds/tjovalboy
Summary: TJ Kippen comes out to his parents through fresh rhymes.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @tartyrights on tumblr: cyrus helping tj come out to his parents and tj raps it and cyrus is like ?? I didnt expect you to do it that way but alright

There was a lot Cyrus didn’t know about TJ.

He never mentioned his older sister in high school, his extensive vinyl collection, and his job at a children’s gym until far into their friendship, making it seem to Cyrus like he hid things. It was secretive, like he had this whole world buzzing inside him that Cyrus couldn’t get into.

The biggest problem came when he took action. He had ideas, bad ones, that Cyrus couldn’t predict until it was too late. His poker face was solid.

However, on Saturday night, he fidgeted in fear.

They sat on the edge of TJ’s bed, Cyrus rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Breathe. Everything is going to work out fine,” he assured him.

TJ’s eyes were locked outside his window. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“Well, you don’t know it’ll be bad, either,” Cyrus argued, shifting closer.

He remained silent, lost in thought.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

Cyrus bit his tongue so he didn’t scream at him and decided to change the subject. “So you remember the plan we talked about?”

He nodded simply, and Cyrus stared at him until he recited it back. “We walk downstairs and ask them to pause their movie. I say ‘Mom and Dad, I have something important I want to tell you.’ to get their attention politely. Then, I just come out to them using words from my heart.”

“Right!”

Cyrus was fidgety, himself. How would TJ’s mom and dad react? Would they be okay with their son, the student athlete since diapers wanting to marry a boy? All Cyrus could do was help him learn the social cues of an emotional, serious conversation and hope to goes well. He gripped TJ’s arm, forcing him to look up.

“And you’re sure they’re watching some stupid comedy movie down there they wouldn’t mind you interrupting?”

TJ chuckled, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, Cyrus, they are. Trust me, okay. I’ve practiced for hours today, and I’m not gonna mess up any part of the plan, let alone the most obvious.”

Cyrus nodded and steadied his breath, trusting him for the first time in a while. Of course he knew what he was doing, he convinced himself. He’s coming out to his parents and he was always one to get the results he wanted.

“You ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

He tiptoed down the dark, wooden stairwell behind TJ, careful not to misstep and fall. Nearing the doorway to the living room, an indiscernible conversation played out between characters as soft lights flashed from the screen. Adam Sandler, he expected.

However when the screen emerged into full view, all the breath left Cyrus’s lungs.

Fucking Schindler’s List

Before he could yank the dumbass back up to the second story, the room lit up and the screen went black. His heart broke for TJ’s mother and father, curled up together on the couch, their faces wet with Liam Neeson induced tears, while TJ stood chest puffed out in front of them ready to take more of the touching moment and crumble it under his socks.

But the biggest shard to the rib was Jefferson Middle School offering Beginning Spanish as an elective that year.

“Madre, ‘Fadre’, I have something important I want to tell you.”

He imagined TJ chucking the script they wrote together in the garbage can.

“Honey, what is it?” his mother asked through her sniffles.

Cyrus’s heart hammered in his chest and he felt himself go dizzy thinking about what the next words coming out of his mouth would be. There was too much freedom in the plan; too much wiggle room for TJ to do something stupid. His parents were frozen, waiting expectantly.

Then, TJ took a breath.

It was a small and insignificant, but Cyrus recognized it. He had the same small inhale and exhale, along with the somber look in his eyes, months prior when he and Cyrus were starting to get close. It was one of the first of many unexpected talents he revealed to him.

And now, he was going to come out to his parents that way, and there was nothing Cyrus could do to stop him.

“Kaitlyn, Jenny, Clarissa, and Jane;

All the girls you used to tease me ‘bout like Lois Lane.

Had them whip-smart, pretty faces, home after school.

Now they dating round Jefferson with boo boo the fools.

I never really subscribed, never kept up with the drama,

But I’ve been hecka hearin’ Jenny’s hecka grounded by her mama.

Kaitlin’s in some trouble, Lester says she been suspended.

And Jane and Clary both got B.F.’s driving with no license.

Nothing ‘gainst the straight girls but I know that things be different

If I’d gone to dating them, my life would turn rebellious.

Yeah, they dummy influences, but that’s really not the point.

The problem is they female, and girls just not my type.”

TJ’s parents only gave each other warm smiles, still curled up between blankets on the couch.

“Lookit, Mom and Dad,

I’m gay and ‘aint no synonym

For the gritty love I got for you from L.A., York, and Texas, even

Cheering hard at soccer games

B-ball, football, frisbee winning

Got my C-plus on the fridge before I saw the grade, myself, last season.

I’m reaching for the boys living in all of little Shady County.

Cy and I are swinging crazy, but not the way you’re thinking, really.

I know it won’t be peasy,

But it’s dudes that make me cheesy,

And I know my folks believe me,

Cause they wake up every morning loving me like all the world is easy.”

TJ regained his breath and sighed in relief, baffled at himself. Cyrus watched as Mr. and Mrs. Kippen, looking nothing but proud, ran over to their son to hold him tightly at the same time, his arms locked down by theirs.

It appeared that there was no one method to do it, after all. Cyrus laughed to himself, thinking about the absurdity of his precious plan. TJ was one of a kind, and when there was no stopping him, it was probably best anyway that he let him do his own thing.

When TJ finally broke free, he jogged over to Cyrus and, surprisingly, hugged him, too. As he let go, he hoped he didn’t see his cheeks go red.

“Sorry, I made a few minor adjustments. I hope that wasn’t too weird or unpredictable for you.”

Cyrus laughed, because it totally was. “It was perfect.”


End file.
